


Goner

by nsfwboyslut



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Josh Dun, Ghost Tyler Joseph, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shy Tyler Joseph, Smut, Teenage Josh Dun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: Tyler is just a ghost that wants to get down and dirty and Josh is willing to fuck anything.





	Goner

Josh Dun jerked off a lot. What are you gonna expect from a teenage boy? Almost every night before bed, and sometimes in the bathroom between classes or during lunch, he’ll whip his dick out and beat it like it hit on his girlfriend. Or boyfriend. He wasn’t picky.  
One night he was wanking on his bed, the sheets tangled at the foot. His back arched off the bed as he neared his climax, eyes slipping shut. When he opened them again, he saw a figure standing at the foot of his bed. “What the fuck?” Josh exclaimed, scrambling back and covering his junk with his hands. The figure doesn’t say anything or move. “Who are you? Why the fuck are you in my room?” Slowly, it walks around the bed to where Josh is pressed against the headboard. It places a cold hand over Josh’s hands that are still covering his dick, and then it vanishes. As if it was never there in the first place. The air where it last stood whispers something so quietly, Josh almost doesn’t catch it.  
“Tyler…”  
Okay, that was just a little creepy.  
The next night, Josh is jerking off once again, this time with the covers over his sweaty body. But even before he could finish, the thing appears again. Josh stops immediately, sitting up and turning his lamp on, without taking his eyes off the dark figure. Surprisingly, it stays still, not reacting to the light in any way. Josh now identifies the figure as a boy about his age, with tan skin, fluffy brown hair, and tired, sunken eyes.  
“Is your name Tyler?” Josh asks quietly. The boy nods. “Okay… Are you a ghost?” He nods again. Josh watches as Tyler leans down and grabs the sheets, tugging on them until his cock is exposed. Tyler gazes at it for a moment, and then vanishes once more. Josh doesn’t feel like finishing that night.  
The next night, Josh decides to jerk off without covers again. This time, Tyler appears at the very first stroke. Josh understands what the ghost wants now. “Do… you want to help?” Tyler looks at him in bewilderment, but then nods shyly, hands balled up in his worn yellow hoodie. He motions for Tyler to come closer, and when he does he grabs his cold hand and wraps it around his dick, his own hands over them. Josh lets out a shaky a breath as he helps Tyler move his hand on his cock. Tyler simply stares incredulously, hands shaking slightly.  
Josh grabs the ghost’s hoodie, pulling him on top and laying back on the bed. Josh hears Tyler inhale sharply, and Josh can’t help but laugh at the awkward boy, the chuckle turning into a low groan as the Tyler swipes his thumb over the tip. Josh bites his lip as his hand snakes down the smaller boy’s body, grabbing his erection through his jeans. Tyler lets out a choked whine, hips bucking into the simple touch. Josh flips them over, grinding his hips into Tyler’s clothed erection.  
Josh unbuttons the black jeans, lifting his body so he can slide them down his legs. He grabs Tyler’s outlined erection, causing the boy to let out a moan, hands clawing at the sheets. He leans down, breath ghosting over the tan boys lips. He surges forward, pushing his hand into the boys boxers and grasping his cock, but before he could press his lips against Tyler’s, he vanished. Josh jerked off in disappointment.  
The next night, Tyler didn’t even wait for Josh to finish undressing before he appeared, sitting in the middle of the bed. As soon as Josh was fully exposed, he climbed on top of the ghost, already sprouting an erection. “Do you wanna try this again?” Josh whispers. Tyler nods, looking down shyly. Josh tucks a finger under his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. “Can I kiss you?” He didn’t want to scare him off like last night. As soon as Tyler nods, he presses his lips into Tyler’s cold, slightly chapped ones, moaning when Tyler wraps a hand around his dick. Once again, Josh unbuttons Tyler’s jeans, sliding them down his legs. He kisses and bites down Tyler’s jawline to his neck, sucking on the tan skin. He continues kissing down the ghosts chest and stomach, until he reaches the waistband of his boxers. Tyler blushes as Josh pulls his boxers down his thighs, his erection springing free. He throws his head back and tangles his fingers in Josh's hair as he takes his cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head. The tip hits the back of Josh's throat, both boys moaning.  
“C-cum,” the ghost rasps, and Josh pulls off, Tyler pouting in disappointment.  
Josh reaches for his nightstand, pulling a bottle of lube out of the drawer. Tyler leans back, knees propped up and legs spread. Josh hums in approval at the position, squirting lube onto his fingers, teasingly prodding Tyler's entrance. He whines, but when Josh still doesn't push them in, he pushes them away in frustration, squirting lube on two of his own fingers and shoving them in his hole. Josh watches in fascination as the ghost fingers himself, head tilted back, eyes closed, and mouth gaping. He wraps his hand around his throbbing cock, observing the show the ghost was putting on for him. He would be lying if he said it wasn't the hottest thing he had ever seen.  
Moments later, Josh grasps the ghosts wrist, pulling his fingers out and aligning his dick with his hole. Tyler bites his lip as Josh pushes in slowly, clawing at the sheets under him. Once he's all the way in, Josh leans down to capture Tyler's lips in a lustful kiss, Tyler's hands gripping Josh's hair tightly.  
“F-fucking hell,” Josh mutters huskily against Tyler's lips, wasting no time in pulling out to the tip and slamming back in, setting a rough and fast pace. Tyler lets out soft pants and gasps at every thrust, nails dragging down the back of the man on top of him, while Josh let out ripping moans, not holding back a single sound as he pounded into the ghost. He was surprised when he felt the familiar warm feeling in his abdomen, hips stuttering slightly. Moments later he was cumming hard inside the ghost, biting his neck to hold in the scream. Seconds after that Tyler came untouched, and at the exact moment his cum was spurting across his stomach, every item on Josh's shelves and desk were knocked onto the floor, and Tyler vanished, leaving Josh to enjoy the aftershocks of his orgasm alone. 

The next morning Josh looked around his room, thinking, _What the fuck happened?_


End file.
